Bento Boxes
by industria
Summary: Takeshi is wants to be normal and have a normal life. Unfortunatly with a friend like Kentaro he is more likely to have a less then ideal life. With a little help from his friends he might be able to get over his need for the normal life. TakKen later on.
1. Chapter 1

Kentaro/Takeshi because they don't get any love really. Well tell me what you think. To be honest this is my first story and I would like any feedback. Well try to be gentle if it totally sucks.

Takeshi had a system that he followed every morning. No matter what, every day since he had first started going to school. It gave him some comfort to have something normal. Goodness knows the rest of his life was certainly not normal. If anything Takeshi had the weirdest life of anyone. He liked the fact that he woke up to an alarm, brushed his teeth the exact same way, starting from the left side of his mouth and working his way to right side. He even brushed his hair the same way every morning and went through the same process of getting his clothes on, first his shirt, then his pants, and then his belt. He even ate the same thing before leaving milk with bean cake. Unfortunately for Takeshi that was about the extent of what he considered normal in his life.

Takeshi always walked to work prepared to do actual work for once. He had a job and he was going to do it well. This would have been the case if he hadn't been so stupid. How could he not have noticed that the company's name was Higashikunimaru the same last name of his tormentor? The one person who made his life hell, of course, there was Eri, Sukiyabashi, and whole mess of other people who were crazy too. Takeshi knew once Eri and Sukiyabashi finally decided to tie the knot his life would never be normal. You can't exactly call yourself normal if one of your best friends was an alien who was also marrying the scariest women alive.

With these thoughts, which came often enough, Takeshi went toward the huge building where he worked at. Takeshi couldn't really complain about the benefits from his job. He defiantly got paid better then any secretary that he knew. It was a perk to be best friends with the boss. Except that Takeshi would never admit that Kentaro was his best friend, even to save his life. He would also defiantly not admit that he, in some twisted sort of way, liked the attention that he was getting. Takeshi would always be in denial about his feelings for Kentaro and maybe Kentaro was partly to blame.

"DARLING" a voice right behind Takeshi screamed causing Takeshi to sigh with frustration.

"Aww, don't be that way," the voice behind him continued. "After all if you ignore me all day you won't get any loving tonight!!!"

Takeshi froze at those words as he felt arms wrap around him. Takeshi looked around and couldn't help noticing the strange looks people were giving him. He noticed that one of workers, obviously knew, had dropped their coffee and was starring at the two of them in horror.

"Sir, you're making a scene, can't you control yourself," Takeshi mumbled and shrugged Kentaro off.

"Tekepon, you know that I am always to be referred as Kentaro of Kenpi," Kentaro said with a pout on his lips. "I mean, you have been my bestest most dearest friend since forever."

"Even if that's true, which it's not, we are here to work," Takeshi said giving Kentaro a glare.

"Work?" Kentaro asked. "That's so boring Takeshi, you should try having fun once in a while. I know you must be hungry. To be so poor you must be starving, never fear I take my job of feeding you seriously."

"Poor," Takeshi roared eyes full of fire. "I WORK for YOU and I have PLENTY of money thank you very much. Just because I'm not as rich as you doesn't mean that I'm poor. I know how to feed myself."

As Takeshi ranted on and on about the difference between having less money then the rich and being poor, Kentaro entered his office and got out one of his bento boxes. Takeshi too caught up in his rant didn't notice him setting up breakfast for the two of them. Kentaro hummed a really catchy pop tune to himself as he prepared his desk for what he considered its most important task.

"What are you doing," Takeshi asked his voice going dull, knowing almost word for word what Kentaro would say.

"I'm setting up for our breakfast," Kentaro said sitting down and pointing his fork at Takeshi. "After all as your future wife I must make sure you eat. If I weren't around you'd have starved long ago."

"I've told you, I eat breakfast before coming here, like _normal_ people." Takeshi says even though he is already sitting because its silly to fight something everyday. "Wait what do you mean by future wife?"

"Tekepon, dear we've gone over this before," Kentaro says whipping his fork around, accidentally sending some of his food into Takeshi's hair.

"Kentaro," Takeshi screams trying to get the food out of his hair.

Yep, thinks Takeshi this is how every morning at work turns out. Takeshi prays when he gets up that he will have a nice normal day without any weird Kentaro antics. He even tries doing what normal people do, but somehow he always lets Kentaro win. Even a Kenpi comes out of his mouth every once in awhile. He doesn't understand it, hell he doesn't want to. Takeshi doesn't want to admit that even though Kentaro is weird and anything but normal, Takeshi doesn't really want Kentaro to change. Kentaro is Kentaro, crazy yes, but maybe that's why Takeshi was attracted to him in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Kentaro/Takeshi

By the way I don't own these characters or any characters by Clamp. I somehow forgot to write that I think. I don't know if this is any good. I'm kind of going through a slump. I think Kentaro is harder to write '. Well hopefully the next update will be faster and maybe I'll get better at naming things. Any way I appreciate reviews. They can be mean, you can say that I totally suck, but if you do I would love to know why. I might change the rating later.

Well I hope you enjoy. I attempted to write as Kentaro, but somehow Takeshi took over several times. I guess Takeshi wants to be the star. Oh well you may read the story now if you like.

**Afternoon and Dinner**

Kentaro sighed as he looked at his schedule. Sometimes he wondered he hired Takeshi to be his secretary, he was always good at making sure that Kentaro had somewhere to be. To his credit, Kentaro would probably have lost the company long ago if Takeshi weren't around to say this needs to be done or you need to see this person. God couldn't he get some sort of break; he didn't even have time to eat his regular nine meals. Takeshi seemed to think that three meals were enough and sometimes he thought two meals was enough. Kentaro sat up and stretched a bit before looking for the missing secretary.

For being completely serious and sometimes downright boring Takeshi still managed to somehow surprise Kentaro every now and then. Today was one of those days. First Takeshi actually ate some of his food, after he punched Kentaro for throwing food at him. The only good thing about Takeshi's punches was that they didn't hurt nearly as much as Eri's did. The second thing Takeshi had done was call him Kenpi. Kentaro smiled a bit at that. Finally he had gotten Tekepon to say the nickname. It had taken a few years, but it had happened. Now his dream of getting married to Takeshi was closer then it had been before.

Takeshi was not in the bathroom or in his office. Kentaro frowned thinking about all the places his friend went to during the day. He decided to just go back to his office, if he didn't finish the paperwork today he was screwed because it should have been done today. It wasn't his fault that the damn thing was hidden under his food. He always put his bento boxes in the same place.

Takeshi sat down and stared at the paper. No he definitely didn't want to do the stupid paper work. He almost said screw it, but had a sudden vision of angry Takeshi. When he said angry he meant I will kill you kind of angry. Takeshi had always had a short fuse, but he was usually never truly angry at least not nearly as angry as he could be. Kentaro was now ready to work and then the phone rang. He looked curiously at the caller id and paled slightly seeing who it was. Kentaro reached for the phone and said hello rather depressed.

"What's wrong Kentaro," asked the girl on the other line.

"Nothing really," Kentaro sighed. "So why are you calling me? Weren't you and Sukiyabashi going to visit his family?"

"We did now we're back, its been three weeks Kentaro."

"Really it's been that long." Kentaro asked looking at his calendar with some confusion. "Wow, time has really flied these past few weeks."

"What did you and Takeshi get together yet or something?"

"Unfortunately no we haven't, but I've made progress. He's been slipping and calling me Kenpi and he yells at me a lot less. I've even seen a rare smile every once in awhile."

"Kentaro, that's great to hear. Is Takeshi there?"

"No he's out doing something, I'm not sure what."

"Oh, ok tell him I said hi. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing."

Kentaro hung up the phone and looked at his paper work. He really didn't want to do it. In reality crime had been at an all time low and he hadn't been called into service for a long time. Takeshi seemed relieved and chided Kentaro for his childishness. Kentaro could see his point in a way, not getting called meant that people were not in trouble. Still there was an excitement to being a superhero that made him feel special. It gave him a reason to live other then making money and having a family. He wondered if he would of still fell in love Takeshi if he hadn't become a superhero.

Kentaro jumped up and stretched. He rarely ever thought these thoughts and hated it when he did. Kentaro was convinced that Takeshi had had some sort of influence on him, just as he had some influence on Takeshi. Kentaro looked up to see Takeshi enter with a bunch of papers. He stared at them hoping they were not for him, he was behind slightly.

"Why aren't you working," Takeshi frowned as he set the papers on his desk. "Your behind aren't you? You should do those now so you don't have to stay late Friday."

"I guess your right as always," Kentaro smiled at Takeshi. "Guess who called."

"Who?"

"You have to guess silly. You get three guesses. I'll do my paperwork if you get it."

"Hmm, was it Eri," Takeshi asked with a smirk.

"How did you know," Kentaro asked.

"She text me a minute ago asking me where I was, so I put two and two together. Now do your paper work no complaining."

"That's so not fair," Kentaro grumbled and sat down in his chair glaring at the paper work.

With Takeshi staring at him he had no choice, but to get started on his paper work. It didn't take as long as he thought, of course it helped that he didn't have any meetings today. He finished those and sighed happy for a moment because he thought he was finished.

"Oh these papers are for you to fill out," Takeshi said handing him the papers that he had brought in earlier.

Kentaro felt like crying as he reached his hand over and took the papers, "Do I have to do these now?"

"Well I guess you don't have to, but I recommend doing them now," Takeshi replied fixing him with a glare.

Kentaro stared for a few seconds then looked at papers. Takeshi was probably right if he didn't do it he might not do it till next week. He might as well do it now there were only 15 pages. Nothing big, right, he really did feel like hitting either himself over the head or Takeshi. Both sounded equally good at the moment. He chewed on the tip of his pen and knowing that in fifteen minutes he would be starving. He looked at Takeshi and got a determined look on his face.

"Takeshi I'm hungry I think we should go eat I can finish tomorrow," Kentaro said looking at him with a puppy dog face.

"I guess it would be ok to go eat," Takeshi said slowly.

"Yay! Let's go."

Takeshi began packing his stuff in an orderly fashion while Kentaro stuffed all his things in his brief case. He didn't really know why he brought it home with him since he usually didn't open it till he came back to work. You could say he didn't take his professional career seriously and if it weren't for Takeshi the company might have been lost just because Kentaro had no interest in business. Kentaro knew that if he hadn't been born into a family that had their own company he definitely would not have gone into business. Maybe art or a scientist, like an archeologist he could travel the world. Unfortunately he couldn't do something like that because no matter how crazy or fun loving he was he did want to please his parents. He knew that his parents would have supported him if he didn't take over, but they would be disappointed. He didn't want to see his parents upset because he truly cared for them.

Maybe that's why he didn't understand Takeshi sometimes. Takeshi always seemed to get embarrassed when others would call him poor. He didn't even let Kentaro come over until their last year of high school. Kentaro understood a little of the embarrassment because there were people even at Clamp school that could be very snobby to less fortunate people. Kentaro wasn't one of them and he had made it quite clear from the very beginning which was why he didn't understand Takeshi being embarrassed about it in front of him. Maybe it was the different life styles that they lived. Takeshi was the prodigy of his family, their only chance to get more money in the family. While Kentaro was indeed smart he wasn't the smartest in his family and many distant relatives had been disappointed that he was the heir to the company. Not that Kentaro ever cared about things like that.

The car ride to Kentaro's favorite Italian restaurant was silent. Neither Kentaro or Takeshi really wanted to talk, Takeshi was usually not the one to strike up the conversation and Kentaro was quiet. Kentaro really didn't have much to say since his sugar high had been wasted on doing his paper work.

Once they were seated Kentaro studied the menu looking for something new, every once in awhile asking the waiter to specify what a season was or a sauce was. Takeshi got the same thing every time, tortellini, it was his favorite. Kentaro finally decided on seafood cannelloni, which was a rather normal dinner for him. They ate the bread in silence then Kentaro regained some of his energy and began talking while sipping a soda that the waiter had brought a minute ago.

"So Tekepon can you believe that its Eri is already back." Kentaro asked his friend while reaching for another piece of bread.

"Well yeah they said they were coming back today so I assumed that they were coming today," Takeshi sipped some of his diet soda. "Any way Eri text messaged me while you were busy at work and asked if we wanted to go to their anniversary party at Eri's parent's house."

"Of course it would be fun," Kentaro got that look in his eye the one that spelled head ache in Takeshi's head. "When is it?"

"Two days from now. Its from noon till five."

"Are you coming too," Kentaro asked.

"Yes, Eri did invite me too you know," Takeshi said slightly peeved.

"Well I was just making sure you know," Kentaro said his eyes slightly wide. "Man, I hope the food comes soon your kind of crabby. Oh where were you when I was talking to Eri?"

"I was getting Eri and Sukiyabashi an anniversary present, don't worry I used your credit card so it's from both of us," Takeshi said.

"That's smart, Eri would have been after out heads if we had forgotten to get her a present," Kentaro leaned over and tried to hug him forgetting that Takeshi had used his money.

"Umm excuse me," their waiter said at the exact same time, he had their food and was giving them strange looks.

"Oh sorry," they said at the same time and broke apart.

They ate their meal in silence because both of them were very hungry. Takeshi was surprised that he at as much as he did and was impressed with himself for finishing off all his food. Kentaro had finished his early and had ordered desert and was currently stuffing his face with chocolate cheese cake. Takeshi winced slightly at the sugary substance, unlike Kentaro sugar was not one of the things he craved.

When they were finished Kentaro insisted on taking Takeshi home. Takeshi used to fight with him about it, but the past few months he realized that no matter how much he protested Kentaro always got his way no matter what. Takeshi wondered why he let Kentaro get away with ordering him around. Eri got away with because she was scary, strong, and did he mention scary. Kentaro on the other hand wasn't scary unless you called his obsession with becoming a bride and marrying Takeshi scary, which the later was slightly disturbing to Takeshi. Takeshi did realize though that he really wasn't as bothered by it as he should be. Takeshi did not as a rule think about these things because he truly was afraid that the reason he didn't mind was because he wanted to be Kentaro too. He didn't know if he could deal with it.

When they reached Takeshi's home, Takeshi got out of the car then turned to Kentaro and before he could stop himself he said, "See ya later Kenpi."

Kentaro smiled at that and gave Takeshi a small hug before he let Takeshi close the door. He watched Takeshi walk into his house as his limo drove off. He could say that he was happy. He was making progress even though it was a slow and hard trail he had hope that he would get Takeshi to admit his feelings. Kentaro sighed and leaned back in his seat, he had just realized how tired he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter of Bento Boxes. Sorry I haven't updated I've been really sick and stressed. I had to take a break from writing so I could try to pass a class that I ended up not passing any way. Good thing I'm in college and can retake the class (chem.). I changed my major though so I really don't need my chemistry class. Damn. I joined a sorority. I've been to hospital and the doctors so many times I can't count. I'm officially cured though.

So I tried doubling the amount of writing. If things don't go hand in hand I'm sorry. I tried. I added a bunch of other characters and some actual drama. Some of which is mostly solved. Oh and Takeshi and Kentaro will take a step into a relationship. I figure I've waited long enough. Ok on with the chapters. By the way if things are confusing or just plain dumb I know some things were written when I was in a bad mood.

I'm glad people think this is fun. Sorry if things are confusing or it really sucks. I didn't really want to edit so I half assed it. 

The Reflecting Moonlight

Takeshi grumbled to himself as he got ready for the party. It was formal and he had to look nice for it. Takeshi sometimes wished that he was as rich as Kentaro. He could then have as many nice clothes that he wanted. Takeshi growled shoving his poor work suit back in the closet. Did he not have anything but work clothes? He could always ask Kentaro for help, but that would be admitting that he needed Kentaro. Sure it was just a suit and even if--, Takeshi stopped those thoughts right then.

"Fine," he thought giving his closet the evil eye as if it were the closets fault. "I'll have to call Kentaro or Eri would kill me."

Takeshi went to his phone and dialed Kentaro's number by heart. Kentaro's voice picked up, "Hello. This is Kentaro."

"Er, Kentaro it's me Takeshi," he replied back.

"Oh Tekepon, how may I be of service," Kentaro's bubbly voice asked.

"Well, you see, I kind of," Takeshi blew the stray hairs out of his face. "I need to borrow a suit."

"Oh I have plenty," Kentaro replied so fast Takeshi thought he must have known this was going to happen. "You're so lucky to have me as a friend. What with you having a stick up your ass all the time I'm not surprised you have nothing for a party. When was the last time you went to a party willingly? Well I'll be over in a few. Bye, Bye darling."

"Never again will I ask him for anything," Takeshi spoke into the phone though nobody was there and eyes glared at the poor phone.

Kentaro was over in record time, meaning an hour drive turned into a ten minute drive. Now how Kentaro didn't get pulled over was a mystery. Takeshi could only hope that he wouldn't feel the need to speed like that on the way to Eri's. Kentaro of course came, literally, skipping into Takeshi's apartment. He had a bag of clothes in his hands that he threw at Takeshi before leaping onto Takeshi's bed.

"Well try on those clothes I've been dying to see you in them," Kentaro giggled madly before sitting up.

Takeshi's voice squeaked rather embarrassingly when he spoke, "You've been buying me clothes?!"

"Of course," Kentaro smiled pulling out an apple. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, how the hell do you know my size," Takeshi mumbled.

"Tekepon, darling, how many times have I been in the presence of your clothes," Kentaro took a bite out of the apple while Takeshi twitched slightly. "If you must know I looked at your sizes while we were changing after a mission or rather you were in the shower and I had nothing better to do."

Takeshi frowned, "It would only take two seconds to write down my size how can that entertain you for an hour?"

"Do you want to know or is that rhetorical?"

"That would be a rhetorical question now that I think about it."

Kentaro looked at his watch and grinned, "You know if you don't put on those clothes soon we're going to be late."

Takeshi sighed in defeat and turned to go in the bathroom. He took the clothes out cautiously and stared at the suit that Kentaro had gotten him. The pants were black and only slightly tighter then his work pants and he had a pink button down shirt. Wait a pink shirt, what the fuck. Takeshi burst out of the bathroom glaring menacingly at Kentaro who only smiled as if oblivious to the anger that was radiating off of Takeshi at that moment.

"Kentaro, why the fucking hell did you get me a pink shirt," Takeshi practically screamed.

"Tekepon, darling, all the men now wear pink," Kentaro replied getting up and throwing away the apple. "I'll admit I almost got the blue shirt since it would bring out your eyes, but curiosity got the better off me."

"Since when have all the men started wearing pink," Takeshi asked.

"Since, like, four seasons ago," Kentaro sighed acting as if were the end of the world. "Though I'll admit I'm not surprised that you have no idea what's in and what's not considering you have one of the worst fashion sense in the world. Never fear darling I won't let your fashion dilemmas ruin your social life. You're my best friend and I---

Takeshi cut him off, "Ok I get it quit with the melodrama. It's slightly sickening."

Kentaro huffed looked at Takeshi for a moment then frowned, "Why aren't you dressed yet we have to leave soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Takeshi grumbled and went back into the bathroom and changed.

"I should have gotten tighter pants," Kentaro grumbled when Takeshi came out. "I had a feeling you'd really freak out though."

Takeshi grabbed his keys and marched toward the door, "Let's go Kentaro."

The drive to Eri's was for Takeshi the worst experience he had had in awhile. By the end he was surprised they hadn't killed someone, crashed, or been arrested. Kentaro hadn't helped matters by laughing hysterically at him bringing tears to his eyes. There was a reason Kentaro's parents had always made sure Kentaro was driven everywhere. Now that Kentaro was an adult he had gotten his drivers license and bought a car much to his mother's horror and despair.

"Don't you love my mad driving skills," Kentaro cheerily said when Takeshi stumbled out of the car slightly shaken.

"Well you have mad driving skills, probably not in the way you meant it though," Takeshi managed to get out before collapsing on the side walk.

"Was that a comeback," a voice said startling both Takeshi and Kentaro, Eri walked up to them sighing. "Rather pathetic. The real question though is how this boy here got a drivers license in the first place."

"The guy was drunk," Takeshi said in a monotone voice.

"No he wasn't," Kentaro huffed, "He was high off heroin I think."

Eri raised an eyebrow, "How is that any better? Well come on in, Sukiyabashi wants to see you."

"Who all came?" asked Takeshi as they walked into the house.

"My family and friends," Eri said shortly ushering them in.

They walked in and to Takeshi's dismay and Kentaro's delight it was a full house. Takeshi noticed Sukiyabashi walking toward them at a brisk pace. He looked like he was having the time of his life and he was wearing the smile he wore when he was a villain. That couldn't be good Takeshi noted. Kentaro oblivious as usual ran up to Sukiyabashi and hugged him tightly which he returned. Takeshi walked at a slower pace toward the other two.

"Takeshi, Kentaro, it's been awhile," Sukiyabashi gave Takeshi a hug. "So how are you guys, married yet?"

"Um no," Takeshi grumbled at the same time Kentaro said in a loud voice, "Unfortunately not yet."

"Kentaro," Takeshi sighed, but stopped when Sukiyabashi started making odd gestures. "Sukiyabashi what are you doing?"

Sukiyabashi grinned and pointed Takeshi turned and saw a crowd of girls surrounding three boys. The blonde boy was Nokoru who was currently trying to make his way over to them. Takeshi realized Sukiyabashi had been waving his arms about at him. Suoh and Akira followed suit with their girlfriends that for the life of Takeshi he couldn't remember their names. Kentaro whispered something to Sukiyabashi who nodded.

"What are you guys talking about," Takeshi asked.

"It's nothing important," Kentaro said, but when Takeshi gave him the look of death he gulped and said. "Suoh and his girlfriend, for some reason I can't remember her name, have been fighting lately."

"So it has nothing to do with me," Takeshi blurted out before he could stop himself.

"No, should it," Kentaro asked looking confused.

Takeshi shook his head fast, blushing just a bit. He turned and came face to face with Nokoru. "Hello, Imonoyama san."

"Oh there's no need to be formal after all we're friends right," Nokoru smiled.

"Of course," Takeshi said just as Suoh and Akira came up.

Kentaro leaned in and whispered in Takeshi's ear, "How long have you been friends with him?"

Takeshi laughed and whispered back, "He's are boss, you know."

"Oh now that you mention it, I totally see it now." Kentaro whispered back and then said aloud. "Well I'm going to go bug Eri for a bit."

Nokoru waved and then ushered his four companions to a near by table. Suoh sat on Nokoru's right and Akira on his left. Sukiyabashi sat next to Suoh while Takeshi sat next to Akira. It was a little cramped since the table was only supposed to have four seats.

"Well how was your trip," Nokoru asked.

"It was good, Eri received a nice welcome," Sukiyabashi said staring at the table. "We probably won't be going back for awhile though. Eri and I did elope and the only reason everyone is happy is because the king and queen are. My parents are to say the least eccentric."

"Well that's better then them hating you right," Nokoru said but he was looking at Takeshi when he said it. "How is Eri's family dealing with you two being married for several years?"

"Her mom was just sad that Eri didn't tell her before hand. Her father on the other hand refuses to talk to me or Eri."

Takeshi frowned, "I'm sure given time he'll accept it."

"Perhaps you should have kids then," Akira butted in. Everyone looked at him and he frowned. "Well once you have children her parents will be obsessing over how cute they are to worry about this whole marriage thing."

"In theory that would work," Nokoru said in an almost strained voice.

"Why only in theory," Akira asked Nokoru, but Nokoru turned to Takeshi.

"It will probably work while their still babies," Takeshi said slowly. "Of course there is a chance that they'll be all over Eri and Sukiyabashi when it comes to taking care of the children. When the kids are older that's when you'll have serious problems though. The grandparents will be telling their grandchildren every chance they get that their father is a horrible man who stole their child."

Nokoru nodded and Akira just gave a little oh before Sukiyabashi interrupted, "I hear we have more pressing matters. Suoh I heard from Kentaro that you and Nagisa have been having some problems lately."

"She says that I don't spend enough time with her," Suoh replied frowning slightly. "I pointed out that I only work as a body guard, she has plays, concerts, and dance recitals almost every weekend. It's her fault if we aren't together as much as she wants."

"Suoh your hopeless," Nokoru sighed.

No I'm not we both have to give equally in a relationship," Suoh spat out startling the three observers. "You don't know anything about relationships because you've never been in one."

"Suoh, can I at least explain myself," Nokoru said as if Suoh, who had never really yelled at him, didn't just spit out nasty words. Suoh folded his arms and huffed, but Nokoru continued, "I know this fight has put some stress on your relationship ("Basically ended it," Suoh muttered, but Nokoru chose to ignore it.) I think you need to tell her the things you are willing to tell me and you're other friends. Your right, you're at the stage were you both need to give and if she can't then you'll have to end it."

There was silence and it became clear to Takeshi that Nokoru expected Suoh to say something. Instead Akira spoke, "Suoh, Nokoru's right. Utako and I have given up things for each other and it doesn't seem that Nagisa is giving you anything in return. You should end it if she really can't. I don't know what's happened to her, but Utako has been complaining about her recently, but that's not the point."

Suoh looked at them all and said in a shaky voice that Takeshi thought didn't go with the ninja at all, "Do you guys really think I should break up with her?"

"Talk with her first," Nokoru said. "Do you need someone to walk you to her?"

Suoh huffed suddenly and said, "No and if you were volunteering Nokoru I have to say no. Nagisa at the moment hates you."

Nokoru smiled only slightly, "No I'd send Sukiyabashi with you. I'm sure he knows a lot about relationships and Nagisa doesn't really know him."

Suoh nodded and looked at Sukiyabashi, "I guess he can come with me, to make sure I don't do anything rash."

With that Sukiyabashi and Suoh left the table. Takeshi watched them walk over to where the flute player sat with Utako. He watched as Sukiyabashi talked to Utako who soon after they were done speaking to each other came over. She smiled at Takeshi and felt a sense of déjà vu. Then he realized that she had a similar smile to Eri's not quite as potent as Eri's, but still an Eri smile. Takeshi kind of gapped at her then he realized she wanted a seat next to Akira. He moved over one to allow the two lovebirds to be together.

Utako looked at him and asked, "So have you and Kentaro gotten together yet?"

Takeshi stared at her in shock, "Uh, no we haven't. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Nokoru smiled, "Well you're just made for each other you know."

Takeshi hoped Nokoru was kidding, he had to be. Then he noticed Akira nodding in agreement. Utako interrupted Takeshi's train of thought, "You know what, after this business with Nagisa lets get totally shit faced."

Akira looked at her innocently, "I don't want shit on my face."

Takeshi stared at him and Nokoru literally banged his head against the table. Utako glared at Nokoru and replied, "It's a figure of speech darling. I just meant lets get really, really drunk."

Nokoru looked and it was clear to Takeshi that he was trying not to laugh, "I agree, everyone should."

"Why so you can get in Suoh's pants," Akira asked in the same innocent voice and again Nokoru banged his head on the table.

Utako burst out laughing and Takeshi felt a slight chuckle coming out of him. Takeshi was about to say something when he heard a horrible shriek. He jumped in the air and his instincts told him to get ready for a fight. He raised his arms and then realized that it was Nagisa when the shrieking continued with tears. Takeshi was slightly embarrassed, but he didn't feel too bad because Akira and Utako had both leaped up and were in similar positions. Nokoru was the only one who appeared to have actually known what was going on. Eri and Kentaro came up behind Akira and Utako both asking what was wrong with Nagisa.

Nagisa was shrieking, "I don't give in this relationship. What am I supposed to give up all my dreams so we can have a few weekends together?"

Suoh suddenly looked pissed and he spoke in a smaller more deadly voice, "I give more in this relationship. I make time for us. It's unfair that you can do what you please while I have to bend over backwards for you. This isn't a recent thing it's been going on for years. To be honest I should have broken it off years ago when you started treating me like shit. Ever since you became world renown you've become a bitch."

"So the truth comes out," Nagisa sneered, a look that made her look hideous. "You're jealous because out of the two of us you've become the lesser known."

"If you want to believe that then fine, but it's over and don't come crying to me," Suoh spat back. "Besides I know about those guy lovers back in America that you've been hanging all over. I know you've had sex with at least one of them."

"Now you try to ruin my reputation," Nagisa snarled and she turned and looked at Nokoru. "I'm not the only one who's cheated in this relationship. I know you've been doing Nokoru for years. Why else is he so into every girl, but has never had a girlfriend. I don't believe that bullshit about how he can't chose a girl because their all special."

"Don't involve Nokoru," Suoh's voice was even more dangerous then it was before and Nokoru went past Takeshi toward Suoh. "He had nothing to do with this decision. It was my own."

"Oh defending your boyfriend," Nagisa smirked triumphantly.

Nokoru spoke before Suoh had a chance to retaliate, "You need better comebacks. You sound like one of those teen dramas. Do you think anyone here cares what gender we like to screw is. I think not."

Nagisa looked at Nokoru as if he were scum and replied, "There are only about 50 people here darling. That's not nearly enough to count for anything."

"Actually there is 257 people here Ms. Azuya," Eri replied looking pissed. "I think its going to go down a bit though since I'm kicking you out of my house."

Nagisa stared at her then snarled, "I really didn't want to be here anyway."

Takeshi watched as Nagisa left stormed off. She made a lot of noise at her departing making sure to bang the floor with her feet, slamming the walls with her fists, and slamming the door almost breaking it. Then she was gone and everyone continued with what they were doing. Takeshi helped Nokoru bring a slightly dazed Suoh back to their table. Akira returned shortly with a drink and Kentaro came with some food. Sukiyabashi and Eri pulled up chairs really making it cramped, now with three extra people surrounding the table.

Suoh finally managed to speak, "I can't believe I broke up with her without killing her. Thanks Nokoru."

Nokoru smiled, "Your welcome. It wouldn't have been good if you attacked her."

Suoh stared in astonishment for a few seconds before he laughed, "What no lecture on how to treat a girl properly. Surely you would be pissed if I hit her because she's a girl and all that jazz."

"Nah, I've grown since then and I know that not all women are good," Nokoru responded. "Plus I think Nagisa succeeded in making me hate her."

"Wow I didn't think that was possible," Suoh laughed.

"Guys why don't you get a room," Eri said slightly annoyed.

"Oh sorry we do that sometimes," Nokoru responded while Suoh blushed.

"No I mean literally go get a room," Eri said when Utako interrupted; "You guys should get real drunk first though."

Nokoru laughed, "Come Suoh we have a date at the bar and then a bed room see you guys later."

"They sure got together fast," Takeshi said.

"Nagisa wasn't lying Takeshi they have been together for about a month," Akira said in a strange moment of seriousness.

After that the party ran smoothly and now there was only about an hour left of the party. Takeshi hadn't seen Nokoru or Suoh since then, but that wasn't really what was on his mind. It was Sukiyabashi, Akira, Utako, and Eri who kept looking at him and Kentaro throughout the party. Utako and Eri whenever they noticed him looking their way gave almost identical smirks at him. It was starting to creep him out. Kentaro being the person he is didn't appear to notice the looks the others were giving him.

Takeshi was getting a drink when Akira came up to him, "Can you go get Nokoru and Suoh from the bedroom? We're taking them home. I have to find Eri though. I believe they are in the second room on the left."

"Uh, sure," Takeshi shrugged he had nothing better to do.

Takeshi walked up the stairs and opened the door of the room. He had knocked first, and there had been a muffled response so he had announced he was coming in so everything had better be decent. He walked in and to his surprise there were not two people, but one. Takeshi realized it was Kentaro and he stepped toward him. Just when he reached the bed he heard the door close and lock. This jolted Kentaro out of his sleep.

"What time is it," Kentaro asked sounding groggy.

"It's about 1:30pm and I think Akira just locked us in the room," Takeshi said sitting next to Kentaro.

"Damn that means I've only been asleep for ten minutes," Kentaro stifled a yawn. "So…are you sure we're locked in?"

"Were you really asleep I thought you answered," Takeshi asked.

"I probably did answer, but I don't remember," Kentaro said collapsing back on the bed.

"Do you think they'll let us out soon? Takeshi asked still sitting on bed looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Probably not, knowing them they've planed this for months and have hidden camera's in this room," Kentaro muttered.

"Yeah, what do you think they want us to do," Takeshi asked.

"Hmm have hot passionate sex," Kentaro replied lazily.

Takeshi looked at him for a moment and sighed, "I think they think they're in a shoujo manga or something."

"Like a Disney movie," Kentaro said still looking at the ceiling. "I have a feeling they want us to talk about our relationship. I only say this because everyone has asked me if we've gotten together yet."

"Yep me too," Takeshi answered with a slight feeling of dread in his voice.

They were silent for a few minutes before Kentaro broke the heavy silence, "I'll start I guess. I think right at this very moment we're best friends. What say you?"

Takeshi looked into Kentaro's eyes for a long moment then, "I agree."

Kentaro frowned and sat up, "Can't you say it?"

"Say what," Takeshi looked bewildered, but inside he knew what Kentaro was talking about.

"Jeez, I thought we were finally going somewhere," Kentaro shook his head. "I mean can't you say that you like me as a friend?"

"I did say it," Takeshi gritted his teeth knowing that Kentaro was going to press him to say it.

"Just say it Takeshi," Kentaro whispered looking down at the bed.

"Kentaro you are my best friend and the only person," Takeshi faltered and Kentaro looked up at him in surprise. "You're the only person who really understands me, though you still don't understand some things."

"Like what," Kentaro asked.

"There little things that don't really matter," this time it Takeshi's turn to stare at the bed, though he was blushing madly.

"Look Takeshi I'm normally a patient guy, but if I have to pull your teeth out just to get a straight answer to everything it will drive me mad," Kentaro said in a soft voice, but it was enough to get Takeshi to start talking.

"Well there's the rich thing," Takeshi mumbled.

"Takeshi, I'm just joking around," Kentaro said and he looked oddly serious.

"Look I know you can get by in life without me, but I like having you there with me. I like to get you things because you're my best friend and well I want to help you."

Takeshi looked at him and smiled and spoke with much more confidence, "You also bug me about my eating habits, the way I dress, my life in general, and you have a marriage fetish."

Kentaro looked at him for a moment and finally said, "The reason I go on about your eating habits is because you would die from malnutrition without me."

"I was fine before you came into my life," Takeshi said and Kentaro looked upset. "Kentaro I'm talking about eating habits not our relationship as a whole!"

"Right," Kentaro said and immediately perked up. "Takeshi you should know that I'm nit picky with you because I want you to be healthy and strong and easy on the eyes."

Takeshi made a strange sound before continuing, "What about the marriage thing?"

Kentaro looked at him and sighed, "Takeshi I can't really explain it. I don't know how to."

Takeshi waited for Kentaro to elaborate and when he didn't Takeshi spoke softly, "Then we'll save that for another time then."

Kentaro smiled then seemed to think of something, "If I kissed you what would you do?"

Takeshi looked startled and he really wanted to snap at Kentaro, but he couldn't all he managed was, "I'm not really sure. Why?"

Kentaro sighed and asked, "Would you kill me?"

"No," the answer was immediate and Takeshi didn't realize at first that he had said anything.

Kentaro beamed up at him and got slowly closer to him, "Can I kiss you now just to see what it feels like?"

Takeshi was frozen in shock and stared at Kentaro for a few seconds, but it certainly felt longer then that. He saw the hope in Kentaro's eyes and for some reason his body, brain, heart he really didn't know, but he knew he couldn't say no to Kentaro. Takeshi didn't know what to think, shouldn't he be freaking out by now. Takeshi found his head nodding before he could stop it, it was like his body wanted it and wasn't about to let his reasoning get in the way. Kentaro leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Takeshi closed his eyes. It was an innocent kiss, sweet and hesitant. There was no tongue involved, just lips crashing into each other. As quick as it had happened, it ended just as fast. Takeshi leaned back slightly dazed. He didn't understand it, he'd kissed girls before, but none of them had left him dazed like this. He looked at Kentaro and noticed his eyes were slightly brighter then they were usually and he seemed dazed too.

"Kentaro," but that's all Takeshi managed before Kentaro leaned in for another kiss.

This one was more demanding and way more arousing then the last kiss. This kiss lasted a little longer then the other one. Kentaro had definitely stuck his tongue in Takeshi's mouth and Takeshi had let him. He couldn't figure out why he was allowing Kentaro to have this kiss. Takeshi didn't know why he enjoyed it as much as he did. When the kiss ended Takeshi realized that they were now holding on to each other.

Kentaro looked at him and tried to make conversation, "Well that was interesting wasn't it Takeshi?"

Takeshi was about to answer when the door opened and Eri popped in, "There you guys are. The parties over so you two better get home."

"Ok, see you later Eri," Takeshi and Kentaro said at the same time running out of the room.

Sukiyabashi was standing at the door, "Well see you two boys later. Drive safe."

The ride home was uneventful and Kentaro actually drove the speed limit. Takeshi felt as if the world was ending. First Suoh apparently was cheating on his girlfriend with the one boy who would kill any other man for doing it. Nagisa turned into a bitch, were did the sweet little girl go. He voluntarily kissed Kentaro twice and Kentaro was driving the speed limit. They got to his house and Kentaro waved goodbye, Takeshi realized he must be extremely tired to not want to enter his house. He watched Kentaro leave. He didn't understand himself at all.

Ok the ending sucked and maybe the whole thing did. This is probably my least favorite of them all. I did enjoy making Nagisa into a bitch. If you feel that the reasoning for their break up was a not explained well maybe I'll explain it in another chapter. You know fill in the holes a bit. I just have a strange hatred for Nagisa and I'm not exactly sure why. The new Nagisa is base off an old friend from high school. She used to be the nicest person and then one day she was a total bitch that slept around. I know I kind of not really bashed America I'm American its ok.

This seemed a bit fluffy and clichéd, what do you think. Review please. I like to know when my stories go down hill. That's usually my problem. Never fear Eri and Sukiyabashi will be in it more, that is if you're worried. It's only 9:30pm and I want to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

So I haven't updated this story mainly because I've been so busy writing other things. ' I suppose if your interested you can go to my Fiction press account, (samaria) and see what's there to occupy yourself while I write the next chapter. You see it took so long to update because I thought I had written this chapter and saved it, I didn't. So whenever I thought about this story I kept trying to find the fourth chapter that I never saved. Then I forgot about it till I got a review and went hmm maybe I should write more since the story isn't finished yet.

My goal is to make this story only 7 chapters. Have I mentioned this before…?

Review, but most importantly enjoy!

Note: I haven't edited this chapter yet or the last one. I figured you guys just wanted the story since you've waited so long. I think when I finish this I'll go back and fix all the grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes. Then repost it when it's shiny, but fear not I won't do that until I'm finished, finished. Maybe I'll post it on my livejournal that I recently got.

The Looming Eclipse

Kentaro sat at his desk for once early. He was a little nervous about seeing Takeshi after the party. Well he was actually mortified. He knew that he shouldn't have watched all those chick flicks. Every time he thought of that kiss, or kisses he reminded himself, he just thought of how stupid he sounded. Takeshi had responded well…but that wasn't the point the fact that he asked…

He leaned back and gave a huge sigh. He needed to calm down. Maybe Takeshi had been too drunk to remember last night. He wasn't really regretting it, but his partners mysterious lack of contact since the party made him wonder if he shouldn't have done it. It wasn't like Takeshi had really objected though so the blame didn't solely rest on his shoulders. He didn't think.

The door opened slowly, Kentaro frowned with sudden dread, knowing that the only person who just walked into his office was Takeshi. Sure enough Takeshi walked in he closed the door and stood and looked at him for a moment before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Umm," Takeshi said fidgeting. "You're here earlier then normal. I don't think we have much to do today so…"

Takeshi trailed off, picking at the hem of his jacket. Kentaro would have felt sorry for him if he himself wasn't feeling especially sorry for himself. He didn't know what to say. It would have been easier in some ways if he had gone slowly easing them into a relationship, but at the party he had felt a sudden urgency he had never felt before. He honestly didn't know what to say at the moment.

"Kentaro, are you alright," Takeshi asked leaning in close not sure if he should get closer to his friend or not.

Kentaro started and looked at Takeshi with wide eyes. He knew that this was probably the moment to say what was on his mind before they got too busy and lost track of time. Before Takeshi seemingly would forget what happened at the party happened. For once in his life though he didn't know what to say, how to put what he wanted to say into words that made sense. He didn't even understand himself at the moment.

"I'm fine, just tired," he instantly kicked himself if he was going to lie he at least could have come up with a better excuse.

Takeshi didn't look convinced, but before he could pry further the phone rang and Kentaro was soon leaving for another boring meeting with a top executive for a company he hardly cared about at the moment. Kentaro noticed just as he was leaving that Takeshi had a look of disappointment on his face.

The day went much like any normal day except for the conspicuous absence of Kentaro screaming Darling and Takeshi screaming for Kentaro to stop using that name. For much of the staff it was seen as a relief, but for those closest to the two they wondered what could have happened.

It wasn't a fight in sense, Kentaro thought as he passed two of his employees catching snippets of their conversation that was about him and Takeshi. It was more of an awkward silence. Their relationship was changing in the direction Kentaro wanted, but he wondered if maybe Takeshi didn't want that. He hadn't objected and even participated a little, but alcohol was a factor. Alcohol involvement wasn't a good thing for a new relationship especially a sexual one.

Kentaro groaned lunch was so boring today. Takeshi had completely ignored him in favor to eat with some other employee who Kentaro didn't really know. Kentaro was seriously considering doing a background check though, just to be safe. Then he had remembered that Takeshi had made sure that only the safest people were allowed within fifty feet of the building. Okay, Kentaro exaggerated the fifty feet part, but he didn't exaggerated Takeshi's zeal in keeping security tight.

The phone rang and Kentaro shot up and answered the phone, "Hello, Kentaro speaking."

"Hi, Kentaro its Eri, I was wondering if you could meet me and Takashi at Duklyon in a half hour," Eri said her voice full of concern. "Oh and don't forget Takashi's lunch, he didn't think to ask you."

Kentaro frowned a little, but answered in his cheerful voice, "Of course, but isn't it rude to go to a bakery with food."

There was silence on the other end, "Kentaro we are meeting in the old meeting room. I don't think you have to worry."

"Oh," Kentaro said. "How long will this be do you think?"

"You probably won't be coming back to work today, so bring whatever you need to finish here," Eri said softly. "Oh please hurry."

Kentaro nodded then remembered she couldn't see, "Ah, yes of course, I'm on my way. See ya in a few."

Kentaro jumped up, excitement fueling him. He could almost forgive Takashi's rude behavior. He grabbed the lunch he had made for Kentaro and took off down the stairs. He said goodbye to his secretary saying he had an urgent business call and would most likely not be back until the next day.

He practically skipped all the way to Duklyon. He said hi to the old ladies granddaughter who had replaced her grandmother when she had gotten to old to bake. The nice thing about the granddaughter Kentaro decided as he went down the chute was that she didn't use the oven like her grandmother had and therefore he didn't get burned. He flew through the chute getting to the meeting place in almost exactly thirty minutes.

Eri gave him a look then looked at her watch and shrugged. Takashi sat behind her and came up to greet him, "I'm sorry about the lunch thing. I just left my wallet at my desk. I've never done that before and Eri wouldn't let me leave."

"It's alright," Kentaro said looking away. He could feel the awkwardness of the conversation and apparently so could Eri.

"Okay guys sit down, Nokoru wants to speak with us," Eri said forcing the boys to sit down on the ground.

Nokoru came on the screen without his signature mask, most likely because he hadn't worn it in so long, "Good afternoon, I'm sorry to disturb you both from your regular lives, but we have an emergency."

Kentaro who had been in a middle of a yawn snapped to attention, he had never heard Nokoru speak so seriously. Sure Nokoru had been serious when they were fighting Sukiyabashi, but he had always done it with a slight smile or joke. Kentaro could see in his eyes that whatever had happened, it was bad.

"Sir, we will be more then happy to help you," Kentaro said with a look of determination. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be the game he thought it was when he was younger. He could feel the seriousness of the situation, from Nokoru's actions to Eri's concern. He glanced at Takashi and noticed that he had hardly touched his food, he too knew the seriousness.

"Yes, I'm with Kentaro on this one," Takashi said evenly. "Even if I thought it was a pain in the past. Whatever this is, it's serious considering you don't even have an entourage with you."

Kentaro blinked, it was true there were no others with Nokoru this time. All the other times Nokoru had acted as if it where a show, but today it was business. Whatever happened, Kentaro decided must be very serious. If it was serious concluded Kentaro it was going to take a lot out of his time.

Nokoru gave them a slight smile and looked at Eri who nodded, "Last night several people have disappeared. I've sent Suoh and Akira to investigate the dorm room. We so far have not found any clues. This disturbs me, normally there are clues."

Kentaro looked in disbelief at Nokoru, "What, I've never heard of you not finding clues?!"

Nokoru blushed slightly, "Umm, thank you, but as I was saying, this happened around eight o'clock this morning. Every room has been searched all 650 students are gone except for a handful who had an early class."

"How is that possible," Takashi asked looking shocked.

"Well we aren't sure yet, probably a teleporting device of some kind," Nokoru said.

"How can we help with our suits if the enemy is hidden," Takashi asked, Kentaro nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to give you your weapons, each one of you is going to accompany one of my detectives," Nokoru said evenly. "Eri and I will be in one group, Suoh and Takashi will be in another, and Akira and Kentaro in the last. There are three more huge dorms. If I'm correct in my thinking that's where our culprit will strike next, all the other students are too scattered to cause a big fuss about."

"Who would do this," Kentaro wondered more to himself then to any one else.

"Someone with either a vendetta against the school or my family," Nokoru said with a frown. "We'll meet in an hour at the high school student council room."

Nokoru dropped the connection and Kentaro looked at Takashi, "You know sometimes I forget how young Nokoru is."

Takashi nodded in agreement, then suddenly Kentaro had an idea, "Hey Eri, remember when you said Duklyon had disbanded because of Nokoru's work. You mentioned something about the end of the world. Do you think this event has something to do with that?"

Eri shook her head, "No, if it did Nokoru wouldn't need us."

Kentaro frowned, "Are you ever going to elaborate on that. I mean it's not fair you get to know and we don't."

"No, Nokoru will tell you if he feels you need to know," Eri said anger bubbling up. "When that time comes I will be there for you."

Then Eri stormed off and out the door. Kentaro raised his eyebrow, "What do you think she means by that?"

"Either she'll save us or she'll kill us," Takashi deadpanned taking a bite of his food.

Kentaro smiled, it seemed that in all the excitement they had become comfortable around each other. Kentaro felt the needed to explain that night to Takashi. Even if it was uncomfortable he needed to tell Takashi what he felt because they were best friends and they needed to be completely honest with each other.

"Takashi," Kentaro said hesitantly, Takashi looked up. "I want to talk to you about the other night. I-I mean the kiss…I liked it. What about you?"

Takashi looked at him slightly shocked a bit of rice hanging off his chin. He blushed a little and said softly, "Yeah me too."

Kentaro gave Takashi a huge smile, "Great, then when this is over I have a surprise for you."

With that said Kentaro reached out and wiped away some of the rice, "You look better without the rice dangling from your chin."

Takashi blushed again and nodded, "I suppose we should head to the student council room."

"Are you done eating," Kentaro asked narrowing his eyes a bit. Takashi showed him the empty plate. "You aren't lying, right?"

Takashi shook his head, "There you go with the worrying again. How are you going to handle this assignment?"

"I'll be fine and you'll be fine," Kentaro said smiling from ear to ear. "I know you're strong. I don't feel the need to worry like a girl."

Takashi smiled and glanced up at the clock, his eyes going huge, "We have to go now or we'll be late."

Takashi got up and grabbed Kentaro's hand and took off. Kentaro smiled the whole way there. Yeah, even if Takashi was screaming and they were getting odd looks, Takashi was holding his hand. Kentaro smirked a bit, finally he had caught Takashi. It had taken several years, but finally.

They arrived just in time to avoid Eri's hammer. Eri grumbled looking sad that she couldn't bonk them on the head. Nokoru was sitting in his usual chair with his fan. Suoh and Akira stood on either side of him. Nokoru smiled at them, though it was not his usual beaming smile.

"I'm glad you made it before Eri had to kill you," Nokoru said, trying to make a joke, but the circumstances of their situation prevented them from laughing. "I've already told you who you will be working with. Takashi, Kentaro, here are your weapons."

Suoh handed both of them their weapons and immediately went back to Nokoru's side. Nokoru sighed, "So since the West Dorm was attacked we'll leave it alone. That means Suoh and Takashi will take the North Dorm, Akira and Kentaro will tack the South Dorm, and Eri and I will take the East Dorm. Sukiyabashi will be our mediator should anything happen at any of the dorms."

"Where is he," Kentaro asked looking for him.

"In the control room with Utako," Eri explained. "She knows how to work the system better then he does, but he couldn't stand being in the dark so we gave him a job. Utako was more then willing to let Sukiyabashi do it as long as she was allowed to stay."

"Well then," Nokoru said standing up. "Now that that's settled, everyone to the dorm you were assigned. Eri, Takashi, Kentaro here are the emergency buttons."

Kentaro and Akira left first together. Kentaro listened to Akira talk happily about how his Utako was helping and how great she was. He sighed Takashi he decided was just as great, if not more so. Though he would never tell Akira such a thing, knowing that each person had their one special person, Akira's just happened to be Utako.

"Akira, not that the subject of Utako isn't fascinating or anything, but do you have a plan," Kentaro asked, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach.

Akira looked up with his innocent smile, and then with a blink of an eye he turned suddenly very serious, "Yes, there is a high probability that it will either be our dorm or Suoh's. We think they might go in a circle, but it doesn't make sense that they started with West. When we get there I'll investigate and you'll watch my back."

Kentaro nodded. They reached the dorm in no time. All the students were currently in their rooms on house arrest. The school didn't want any of them to leave and get snatched since they couldn't really tell what their enemies plan was.

Any student Kentaro saw looked strained and scared. Many people were jumping a slight noises, it was slightly annoying even by Kentaro's standards. He could just imagine Takashi screaming at the students by now. Good thing he was with Suoh, he would be able to cam him down.

Akira turned to say something to Kentaro when they heard a soft humming noise. Kentaro looked at Akira bewildered, Akira on the other hand widen his eyes, "Shit that must be it, quick call Sukiyabashi."

Kentaro pressed his emergency button and at same time drew out his sword, "Sukiyabashi do here that humming noise?"

"Yes," Sukiyabashi said. "I'll analyze it, try to find the source."

"Akira be careful, don't get sucked into the teleportation device," Utako said faintly.

"It's getting louder," Kentaro said looking around for signs of life. "I can't go by ear anymore the sounds bouncing on the walls. We're just going in circles."

"Try---

Sukiyabashi was cut off. Kentaro looked down at the button it appeared to have died. He suddenly felt very dizzy, dropping his sword he fell to the ground. He struggled to keep his eyes open, what was going on. He noticed Akira collapse next to him, out like a lamp. Suddenly he disappeared. Kentaro's eyes widened he tried to force himself to stay conscious reaching for his sword. Just as he was about to grasp it he lost consciousness.


End file.
